bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Is Delta the same spiritual person he used to be or just a clone?
He has no recollection of his life when he is revived, so is he merely a clone of his former self? If he's been dead for about 10 years, assuming he had a soul, his soul/self would be long departed (maybe to heaven or hell). Ofcourse when jack was revived in the vita chambers, he had memory of what had happened prior. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 02:36, 2010 April 24. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :I don't know if you're a Religious person or not, but you pretty much have to assume there is no such thing as a soul, otherwise, the Vita-Chamber concept would make no sense. In other words, the human body is a machine that can be turned on and off, assuming you have the technology of Rapture. :About Jack, we have to assume Jack never died in his quest and survived until the end. The player even has the option to shut off Vita-Chambers. Even if Jack does hypothetically die and revive in a Vita-Chamber, it would only be a short period of time, as opposed to Delta who was dead for 10 years. :Also, your question is rather ironic, since Rapture is largely an atheistic society. Ant423 03:47, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- We really dont know all the ins-and-outs of how the Vita Chamber operates -- maybe the Corpse Gnomes™ bring your body and stuff it in the machine before you are fully dead. You are unconscious, so who is to say how long or what is involved?? It could take a while to do its work depending on the injuries (those medi-packs we otherwise use do seem to works awfully fast and likely fix up some pretty horrendous damages -- so why cant this machine (and whatever chemicals it might pump into you) ???) This is a little more reasonable than 'quantum entanglement' or teleporting. The advanced 'revitalization' process might just be a fancy resuscitation system that works as long as you arent brain dead yet. *** Corpse Gnomes might also explain what happened to all the 'Little Brothers'.... ---- . . Its possible that after Sophia effectively murdered Delta, that his corpse was taken back to the Big Daddy Depot (wherever) for forensics of what went wrong (he's an early testing model so the are still debugging alot at that point). He may even have been put 'on ice' intact, as well as various brain scans and such being available for him (again a test model the likely had to gather data on while his conditioning was in progress - upto and including scans of his brain synaps patterns as well as the conditioning tape which overlaid pattern on BDs minds). With the start of the Civil War he might have been largely forgotten stored away. So there might have been rather ALOT for Eleanor to find to piece him back together - not just DNA, which might be able to recreate his body (alpha suits were likely to be had - DNA cant recreate that) but no such thing as the patterns/memories in the brain can be stored in DNA/RNA (its possible mention of saving his DNA was actually to compare it while Eleanor was searching for records of him). The 'quantum entanglement' BS was Sinclair's marheting hype (the Vita-Chambers can revive/resuscitate you if you are recently dead and Eleanor modified that one to do a bit more. SO in this case it IS the same body... Now how close to the original Delta his long-delayed resuscitation might make him is questionable and many memories may have been inserted into his mind by Eleanor to assist in convincing him to come save her. He has no recollection of his life when he is revived Was that flashback of his 'death' by Lamb ordering to shoot himself not a recollection? Its from his point of view and not Eleanors The body may also BE the original Delta's. He was likely still being tested and his handlers would want to know what happened and thus would collect his body, which may have stayed in storage until Eleanor found him (all those Alphas were 'in storage'....)